Vampire Child
by BabyGoth
Summary: Snape a Vampire!!! ...and he has a son in...Gryffindor!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Vampire child

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the Harry Potter Series, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Li/Liliana DeCharme.

Notes-The beginning of the story takes place a year after Snape and the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts then goes into Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Severus !" A woman with piercing green eyes yelled to get his attention.

Snape looked at her and said " Sorry Li I was thinking."

Li smirked and asked " So what were you thinking about?" Snape smiled 

and said " Not what you think, I was thinking we've been going out for a 

year and there are things I've been noticing that you're …well… different."

"Sev I'm glad you finally said something, because it has something to do 

with why I wanted to see you tonight....I'm a vampire; and I wanted to ask 

you if you if you wanted to be brought across." Li explained

Snape thought for a moment and looked Li in the eyes and "Yes Li make 

me what you are, so we can be together forever." 

Li smiled and brought her lips to Severus' neck and suck her fangs in. As she 

sucked Snape's blood he moaned because of mix of pleasure and pain.

Li moved her mouth from Snape's neck and slit her own wrist and fed the 

blood to him. He greedily gulped the blood from her wrist until the pains of 

the change began, that's when he bent over with searing pain. The 

change had tired him out and left him to sleep the sleep of the dead on to

the next night. When Sev woke up the next day he felt like a new person, 

strong and energized. "Evening my love, welcome to your new life. "Li said 

Severus pulled Li over to him and gave her a strong passionate kiss. Feeling 

himself growing aroused he began to slowly massage her breast. Li started 

to respond by running her hands along Severus' chest …..

__

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR ,I KNOW THERE IS NOT MUCH SO FAR …CONSIDER THIS A TEASER IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE…IF NOT …WE'LL SEE!!!

Challenge -#1

__

This is a Harry Potter is Snape's son challenge like the one issued by SEVERITUS with a few exceptions, Snape is a vampire thus making Harry a half vampire, you can make Lily Potter not Harry's real mother and make Harry's real mum a vampire too, thus making Harry a full vampire.

Challenge - # 2

__

Harry Potter's_ a vampire_

Challenge- #3

__

A crossover between Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter. You basically have freedom on what you write, but it must be a Serena(Usagi)/ Snape couple fic


	2. 2

****

Vampire child

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the Harry Potter Series, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Li/Liliana DeCharme.

Notes-The beginning of the story takes place a year after Snape and the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts then goes into Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts.

__

Ok I decide it to be nice, it doesn't happen often, the only reason I'm adding this short chapter is because I got a review from my favorite ff.net author..Severitus.

****

When Sev woke up the next day he felt like a new person, 

strong and energized. "Evening my love, welcome to your new life. "Li said 

Severus pulled Li over to him and gave her a strong passionate kiss. Feeling 

himself growing aroused he began to slowly massage her breast. Li started 

to respond by running her hands along Severus' chest . "Severus please I 

want you" Li moaned. Severus smiled and slowly slipped the strap of Li's 

black spaghetti strap dress down. Li then stood and dropped the dress to 

the floor , she then moved slowly over Severus' body and stopped at of his 

rim of his pants and slowly pulled them down with her teeth and then 

pulled them all the way down with a her hands. When Severus was 

completely undressed she bent down and licked his penis teasingly.

Unable to control himself any longer, he pulled Li up to him and gave her a 

forcible lustful kiss. Then he moved on top her and swiftly entered her. Li let 

out a soft moan of completion. Severus soon began to move in and out 

faster and more lust driven, until he reached his climax, and then he 

plunged his fangs in Li's neck; which caused Li to also reach he climax. 

Then so tired they collapsed in exhaustion.


	3. 3

****

I know I'm cruel just submitting this tiny little chapters at a time but since no ones submitting any reviews or answers to my challenges.

Six Months Later

"Severus, I have some wonderful news my love " Li purred in his ear to wake him up from his 

slumber.

He slowly opened his a eyes and looked at his love with a smile and then asked "What is this 

wonderful news my love." Li smiled and said "I'm going to have a baby, your going to be a 

father Li said happily. Snape astonished and asked "How is that possible?" A small smirk 

spread across Li's face as she replied. "Well you see when a guy and a girl.." " Stop that, you 

know what I mean. we're both vampires how is this possible." Snape said "It's rare but since 

we are both of pure wizard blood it's possible." Li explained. Snape smiled and said "I'm 

going to be a father!" then kissed Li. But Li we must be careful, Dumbledore just asked me to 

be a spy for him against Voldermort. Li looked horrified but nodded, and placed her hand on 

her stomach. 

****

One month Later

"Li you have to leave now,Voldermort is sending death eaters after you, with stakes." Snape 

said running into the room. "He said something about not letting anyone with purer Slytherin 

blood then him live." Li looked at him sadly and began to pack her bags. "Severus my love I'm 

going now, I'll go to Godric's Hollow to stay with Lily and James… Good Bye My Love." Li 

said and apperated away. 


	4. 4

****

Vampire child

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the Harry Potter Series, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Li/Liliana DeCharme.

Notes-The beginning of the story takes place a year after Snape and the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts then goes into Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts.

One month Later

"Li you have to leave now,Voldermort is sending death eaters after you, with stakes." Snape said running into the room. "He said something about not letting anyone with purer Slytherin blood then him live." Li looked at him sadly and began to pack her bags. "Severus my love I'm going now, I'll go to Godric's Hollow to stay with Lily and James… Good Bye My Love." Li said and apperated away. 

Nine months later

One month ago today Li gave birth to a healthy baby boy, she named him Salazar Jamison Snape. He had Severus' dark black hair , her piercing green eyes, and there pale milky skin, but he looked more like Severus but Salazar had her nose and chin. 

Sadly Li looked at her baby boy, every time she looked at him, she saw her beloved Severus.

Li finally had enough she hated waiting, she decided to take action.

"Lily, James I need you to do me a favor."Li said sadly

"What do you need Li?"James asked

Li looked them both in the eye and said "I need you to put a glamour spell on Salazar, so he will look like you and take care of him until Severus is no longer spying or until he becomes fifteen what ever comes first, give Severus this letter. Take care of my darling baby: For I feel this will be the last I see time I see him." Li said ran off and apperated away. 

Not knowing that things would soon take a turn for the worse.

Fifteen years Later ( a week before Harry's 15th Birthday) 

" **You wanted to see me Albus?" Severus Snape asked. Dumbledore gave him a small smile and said " I have just received to letters , one from the Potters and one from a Miss Lilana DeCharme (Li), they are to be opened a week before young Mr. Potter's fifteenth birthday, which is next week."**

Snape looked at him for a moment then opened the letter from Li.

__

Dear Severus,

It's a boy! He looks so much like you, he has my eyes though he's so beautiful. 

Severus I can't wait any more I hate waiting for Vlodermort to find me, I also feel that I am putting Lily and James at risk staying with them. So I have decided to leave the baby with them, I told them to put a glamour spell on him so he would look like them. I have told them to tell you about your son either when you stop spying or his fifteenth birthday, whatever come first. Severus take heed, on his 15th birthday he will come into his heritage, making him a full vampire. His birth certificate is also enclosed.

Love you Always,

Li

Snape put down the Letter and looked at the Birth Certificate

Name=_ **Salazar Jamison Snape**_

Mother= **_Lilana Rose DeCharme_**

Father= **_ Severus Salidon Snape_**

D.O.B= July 31st,1980

**__**


	5. Vampire Child5

****

Severus looked up at Dumbledore with tears flowing down his face.

Then her looked at the letter from the Potters. The letter read …

Dear Severus,

A little more than a year ago Li asked us to put a glamore spell on her baby and take care of him until you stop spying or until he becomes fifteen when he comes into his heritage, what ever that means. After we placed the glamore spell and gave him a fake idenity, Harry James Potter. The spell will wear off on his fifteenth birthday.

Lily &James Potter P.s. you will only receive this letter in the event of our death.

"I can't believe it Harry's my son…Salazar Jamison Snape, god 

how I've treated that boy…Albus I need you to transfer him to 

Slytherin so I can keep eye on him and help him adjust to 

being a vampire . I'll go get him in the morning"a teary eyed 

Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded as Snape left the room. Snape moved 

down the hall leering at any one who looked at him. When he reached his quarters he slid down to the and sat there, until he 

saw a rat. Snape's eyes glowed as he pounced on the rat and 

sank his fangs into it. He sat there savoring the taste, it had 

been a while since he had taken blood from a live being, he 

usually drank out of bottles, which caused the blood to loose a 

lot of the taste. After having his 'dinner', Snape went to his room 

and fell into a deep slumber.

Early the next morning at the Dursley's 

"Boy what I tell you about burning our breakfast." Vernon said 

angrily as he punched Harry in the stomach and gave him a 

black eye. "You're a lazy freak and nobody wants you." 

Vernon yelled and threw Harry in the cupboard beneath the 

stairs. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When 

Vernon opened the door there stood Severus Snape wearing 

leather pants and a black shirt. Snape looked at Vernon Dursly 

for a moment then said " Excuse me Mr. Dursley but I am 

here to remove Mr. Potter from your home permanently from 

your home. Vernon looked Snape over and said " You want 

the little freak take him" then he showed him where Harry and 

his things were.

__

Sorry for such a short chapter but I would like to that the people who reviewed my story and/or said they would answer my challenge.

zorra

Val

HessianCrane

pt jarman

ChibiK

Vidalark

SilverWolf

Kenaz Astaroth


	6. Second half of chapter 5

****

Vampire child

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the 

Harry Potter Series, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Li/Liliana 

DeCharme.

Notes-The beginning of the story takes place a year after Snape and 

the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts then goes into Harry's Fifth 

year at Hogwarts.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When Vernon opened the door there stood 

Severus Snape wearing leather pants and a black shirt. Snape looked at Vernon Dursly 

for a moment then said " Excuse me Mr. Dursley but I am here to remove Mr. Potter from your 

home permanently from your home. Vernon looked Snape over and said " You want the little 

freak take him" then he showed him where Harry and his things were.Vernon showed Snape 

the cupboard where Harry was. When he opened the door Snape saw an unconscious, 

battered and bruised Harry in what looked like rags. Snape looked at Vernon, he allowed his 

fangs to elongate and his I eyes to turn red. "You foolish mortal, people think my kind are 

monsters, but you doing this to your own nephew." Snape growled in disgust. "I'm no monster 

FREAK , your 'kind' are an abomination." Vernon yelled obviously trying to hide his fear. 

Snape smirked pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. Vernon put his hand to his chest 

because it felt as if his heart was going to explode "I'm dying" Vernon said. "No Dursly you 

pompous fool you shall live but will live with the pain you caused my s…Harry till your dying 

day. Just be glad I don't drain ever ounce blood from your body, but it might make me ill." 

Snape said Then picked up Harry and began to leave but turned to Vernon before he left " I'll 

send someone for his things." Then he portkeyed to Hogwarts with Harry. 

****

Several hours Later

Harry started to come around. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, noting 

he was no longer at the Dursly's he quickly sat up. 

"Finally awake I see." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked " How did I 

get here?" "Professor Snape rescued you from your relatives, now rest up. A great many things 

will be revealed to you tomorrow." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "Harry nodded 

and fell back to sleep.


	7. 6

****

Vampire child

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the 

Harry Potter Series, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Li/Liliana 

DeCharme.

Notes-The beginning of the story takes place a year after Snape and 

the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts then goes into Harry's Fifth 

year at Hogwarts.

****

The Next Day

Harry slowly opened his eyes, so they could adjust to the sun brightly peeking through 

the curtains of the infirmary. He sat up and noticed Snape sleeping in the chair next to 

his bed *_I wonder why Snape is sleeping there* _**Harry thought to himself. Then he saw **

Snape was waking up. "How are you feeling Potter." Snape asked surprisingly…. In 

nice tone; Harry looked surprised by this. "Fine sir,…Professor I would like to thank 

you for getting me out of my uncle's house." Harry said. Snape looked at Harry for a 

moment and gave him a small nod before saying " Come along Dumbledore wants us 

to meet him at his office. Harry nodded and followed Snape to Dumbledore's office. 

Inside Dumbledore's Office

"Welcome Severus, Harry..Harry, Severus and I have received letters concerning 

certain secrets that have been kept from you over the years, secrets that Professor 

Snape nor myself knew until recently. "Dumbledore said and handed Harry the letters.

Harry carefully read over the letters, then looked up at Snape and Dumbledore with 

rage and tears filling his eyes. "You expect me to believe this, It can't be true. Snape I 

know you're sick but this is madness, You're both crazy." Harry yelled and ran ou of 

the room and ran to one of the secret rooms near the Gryfindor Towers.

"Severus give him time, it's a lot to take in for someone who has been through so 

much."Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and went down to his chambers, walking at fast 

pace so no one saw the blood tears filling his eyes.*_Oh Harry, I'm sorry for all I put you _

through and all you've been through, Merlin save who dares try to harm you now.* 

Snape thought to himself. 


	8. ch7

****

Vampire child

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the Harry Potter Series, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Li/Liliana DeCharme.

Notes-The beginning of the story takes place a year after Snape and the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts then goes into Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts.

***The nerve of them, my parents are Lily and James Potter not that **

slimy bastard Snape.* Harry thought to himself violently stomping to 

the Gryffindor Towers. Once in inside the Gryffindor tower Harry 

refused to speak or see anyone, anyone but Dobby the house elf who 

brought him his food. This had gone on a full week, Dumbledore tried 

to get him to speak but Harry refused. 

Harry's behavior worried Snape and the rest of the professors 

currently at Hogwarts.

Harry's 15th birthday had finally come around and so far everything 

seemed normal until lunch time when Dobby came in.

"Hello Dobby, how are you?"Harry asked

"Good Harry Potter Sir!"Dobby exclaimed happily. Harry gave him a 

small but sad smile. Harry was about to say something else to Dobby, 

but he hunched over in pain. It was like an inferno throughout his 

body. 

"Dobby go get a professor" Harry whimpered with pain.

Dobby then ran to get a professor. Close by Snape was headed 

towards Gryffindor Tower, he was trying to figure a way to talk to 

Harry, but his train of thought was interrupted by Dobby coming 

towards him yelling "Prophesor!" 

"What is it …Dobby?"Snape asked irritably.

"Is 'Arry Poter , sir he hurted."Dobby said.

Snape looked at Dobby for a second and followed him to Gryffindor 

Tower. 

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, Snape saw Harry hunched 

down of the Floor. He quickly ran over to Harry and comforted him 

though the transformation.

Snape took a moment to look at Harry, his hair, black as night ,was 

now to his shoulders, his face angled like Snape's own, his skin 

growing more deathly pale by the minute.

"Hush, now, the pain will be over soon I promise and when it is I promise you will not feel such a horrible pain again. You have had 

enough in your short life.

Moments later the transformation was complete. Harry stood up and 

looked at snape who staring at him. 

"What happened?"Harry asked Snape.

Snape gave Harry a small smile and said

"The spells placed on you by the Potters have worn of and you just 

went though what half-breed born vampires refer to as Vampire 

Puberty."

Snape then handed Harry a vile of blood, and he drank it up greedily.

"Sir I'm sorry for what I said before , I was confused…but..I 

ummm…would like to try and work things out…you know aand be 

father and son.

Snape gave him a huge smile and hugged him and said "I would like 

that a lot." 


	9. ch8a

Sorry, I haven't been updating, my computer was getting repaired. I'll try to update more often 

if I can but I have work like everyday.

Vampire Child 

Weeks had gone fast after Harry's 15th birthday, things between father and son were going fine.

Harry or rather Salazar was learning about being a vampire and Snape was learning to act more 

'human'. Before any of them knew it, it was time for school to begin again.

The first day of school finally arrived, Harry/Salazar was sitting with Snape in the great 

hall nervously waiting for the Hogwart's Express to arrive. 

"What's wrong Salazar" Snape asked in insisting on calling Harry by his real name.

"I just realized I haven't written Ron or Hermione since my birthday and even then they were 

really short and only told them I was doing ok." Harry/Salazar explained 

"oh well, you can always blame it on me. I haven't exactly given you enough time to write 

letters. Oh and you can tell Mr.Weasley and Ms.Ganger if you wish, you know about being a 

vampire and my son. So don't worry.' Snape said trying to comfort Harry/Salazar.

Harry thought for a minute and started to crack up laughing.

"What?"Snape asked confused by Harry/Salazar's reaction.

"Sorry, just picturing Hermione' reaction when she finds out that the books are wrong about 

vampires being killed by sunlight." Harry explained

"Ah, alright. Remember you've been moved to Slytherin so I can help keep an eye on you, just 

in case something happens ,you know because you're not quite in control of your vampire 

nature."Snape said 

Harry/Salazar nodded his head and the two sat there in silence until they received word that the 

Hogwarts express had arrived.

****

The Great Hall just before the first year sorting.

"Before we begin the first year sorting, I have come across some rather interesting news, it 

appears that Harry Potters is really the son of our very own Potions master Severus Snape 

…Harry's real name is Salazar Jamison Snape, …"

Snorts of disbelief filled the Hall.

"…as of today he will be moved form Gryffindor to Slytherin.. Please welcome him to his new 

house.. And with that said let the first year sorting begin"Dumbledore said. 

During the first year sorting all the students were whispering and wondering if Dumbledore was 

off his rocker.

I know this chapter, if u can even call it that is very short but hey better then nothing. This is only 

the first part of the next chapter the rest is hand written and I need to type it up…oh and sorry 

for the posting delay my computer just got back from being repaired….no flames please..I 

really don't like them.


End file.
